


Exposure Therapy

by tumtatumtum



Series: Discipline and Surrender [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty, Controlling Castiel, Dark Castiel, Dean Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Spanking, Top Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel trains Dean to accept who he really is- Castiel's good boy.</p><p>No matter what anyone else has to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading the first 2 in the series, but the low-down is:
> 
> Castiel and Dean are bonded, and through that mating bond Castiel is able to exert some mind-control over Dean and his sexual desires.

Being mated to Castiel is….indescribable.

 

No, literally. Dean has no idea how to describe it. Not that anyone is asking (thank you Sammy for respecting the invisible lines of privacy).

 

If he had to try though, he’d say it was like growing a second subconscious. Always there, even though you weren’t aware of it directing your actions.

 

Except this one was horny as hell and seemed to be able to override the rest of his brain. Which is how Dean found himself in some situations he never thought he would be in (thank you Sammy and Kevin for not mentioning what they heard during odd hours of the day).

 

Not that Dean was complaining! Hell, he had never been happier in his life. He hunted better, ate better, and was having the best sex EVER. His contentment and newfound “feelings” had even led him to hashing out some old shit with Sam, which led to both of them screaming and then violently hugging it out. Kevin had been mortified, trapped in the corner of the library when the discussion began.

 

So yeah, Dean was feeling pretty awesome pretty much all of the time.

 

He just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something.

 

\------------------

 

Being mated to his beloved is better than all the gardens of heaven combined.

 

Castiel should know, he’s been to a great many of them.

 

None compare to the feeling of being one with Dean Winchester. Castiel finds that he is insatiable when it comes to his lover, and he takes full advantage of the bond to make sure Dean is ready to accept him whenever Castiel desires. Which is quite often, as it turns out (Kevin and Sam were wise to be silent- he would not abide with any teasing).

 

Castiel makes sure that he dotes on his beloved in every manner possible. Dean is getting plenty of exercise thanks to their rigorous sex life, and as such his hunter is sharper than ever. Dean is also more open to sharing his feelings, thanks to Castiel’s insistence that Dean be as expressive as possible. In everything he does.

 

Castiel also insisted on feeding Dean as often as he could, wanting to prove that he could provide for his mate. Dean’s already perfect ass had swelled a bit since, much to Castiel’s delight.

 

So if Castiel took advantage of Dean’s ignorance about certain…advantages the bond gave him, well then surely he had repaid Dean in full?

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Castiel thought to himself, as he allowed Dean to hold his cock in his warm and wet mouth while they watched “Dr. Sexy-something”, “ _After all, he has never been happier_.”

 

\-----------------

 

It had started in the kitchen.

 

Dean had been trying to help Cas make a cherry pie, one of his many baking specialties. Cas usually indulged him about helping around the kitchen, but that day he seemed determined to do all the work. Dean probably should have known better than to push, but-

 

“C’mon Cas, at least let me mix the bowl. You’re doing it wrong anyway, everyone knows it’s clockwise.”

 

Castiel froze his actions, and Dean swallowed as he felt a rush of annoyancefrustrationidea go through the bond. As usual Castiel’s thoughts were too quick for him to fully interpret, but he got the general idea. He was in trouble.

 

Fuck, his hole was throbbing already.

 

“You think you know better than me, Dean Winchester? I, who was there at the creation of this particular pastry?”

 

“Well, excuuuuuse me then.” Dammit, back down Dean. Danger danger Will Robinson!

 

“I think not, Dean.”

 

Dean felt a flash through the bond, one that told him to bend over the counter immediately. Since it was a public space in the house, Dean had issues with this. He would willingly submit to Cas in private- he relished it, in fact. There was the opportunity to let go of all his burdens and responsibility, only needing to feel and react in that space. But here- for fuck’s sake, anyone could walk in on them!

 

So he grit his teeth and stayed exactly where he was: propped up against the fridge, to the left of Castiel’s increasingly agitated form.

As Dean was busy fighting the call inside his brain telling him to _submitsubmitmatesubmit,_ he missed the change of expression that flashed across Castiel’s face. While still agitated, his features become unquestionably thoughtful.

 

“You are…embarrassed by our conduct. By the nature of our bond.”

 

Dean shakes his head but can’t quite voice his rejection of the notion. He’s more than fine with their bond! He’s their bond’s number one fan!

 

Just not in public. Dean has a certain reputation to uphold, and being known as a greedy, noisy bottom would do him no favors.

 

“I see. I think it is time to instigate a new part of your trainings.”

 

And Dean quivers at this, because the daily yoga rituals that have made him super flexible are fine and dandy, but he has a feeling this training will be less to his liking.

 

“Cas, wait-”

 

But Castiel silences him with an angel mojo-touch, two fingers pressed to the side of his temple. Dean is out in blissful unconsciousness before he is even aware that Castiel has caught him in his arms.

 

\----------------

 

As Dean wakes up, he feels a familiar sensation of hazy, warm and horny. It’s how he usually awakes after a night of fantastic love making with his mate, which has been every night since their bonding. He frowns though, because he is in the kitchen of the bunker this time and everything seems almost dreamlike. He doesn’t remember getting there, doesn’t remember what he was doing beforehand. He is only vaguely aware that Cas is annoyed at him for some reason, and he whines high in his throat at this.

 

“Casssss”

 

“I am here, beloved. This is an almost-dream, I have entered your subconscious so I might better discipline you.”

 

Dean sighs. This is good, but he can’t remember why being in the privacy of his mind is preferable.

 

“Now, do you want to show me how sorry you are?”

 

Dean nods dumbly, scrambling to turn around and shoves his jeans down to mid-thigh, ass bent over the counter and held high proudly. He can be such a-

 

“Good boy, Dean. My beautiful mate, your submission is a gift I treasure. You’ll let me use you anyway I want, won’t you? Well, soon enough.”

 

Before Dean can properly question this, a sharp sting explodes from his left butt cheek. Dean lets out a high pitched, breathy yelp at the surprise spanking, then grins and pushes his ass out for more. A wooden spoon, his Cas is one kinky motherfucker.

 

“Y-yeah that’s it Cas fucking use me I’m your bitch-“

 

Dean is rewarded with a continuous spanking of varying intensity. His ass is paddled red while his hole, balls and nipples are caressed and pinched by Cas’ grace. Cas’ grace, which is the most teasing and merciless part about him, always seeks to both punish and reward Dean for his pleasure. He moans and screams through it all, louder and more desperate than he normally is but here- here he is safe, free from all judgment and he wants to show Castiel what a good boy he is, how well he can take it.

 

Castiel seems to agree, because in between hard paddlings and soft caresses his grace zeroes in on Dean’s hole, viciously assaulting Dean’s prostate as Dean thrashes and twitches, drooling on the counter and begging to come.

 

“Who’s good bottom boy are you, Dean?”

 

“YOURS! Fuck Castiel, all yours I fucking love taking your cock I love yo-”

 

Dean’s confessions are cut off by his orgasm, which blindsides him into silence with it's intensity. As usual, he can feel the renewed forgery of the bond, an interweaving of beings drawn tighter with every intimacy. He feels the hum in the back of his skull that tells him Cas has come too, all over his cherry red ass and he relishes the marking. He pants and grins as he comes down, savoring the sparks of electricity still tingling across his skin as Castiel becomes his usual intense and cuddly post-coitus self.

 

Then the room sharpens, and Dean is suddenly aware of the fact that they are in the real bunker kitchen, with a very real and terrified looking Kevin.

 

Dean wants to voice his outrage, but he is pinned in place both by Castiel’s cuddling form and his own post-orgasm exhaustion.

 

Castiel smiles and strokes Dean’s hair, letting a message whisper across Dean’s second “sub-conscious”.

 

“ _You will not remember this last part, beloved, but you will remember this lesson: you are my proud mate, and NOTHING gets you off like submitting to me. Anywhere I please_.”

 

Then Castiel presses his lips to Dean’s temple, and Dean is thrown into unconsciousness again.

 

\-------------------

 

When he comes to, he is stirring the bowl of cherry pie filling. Castiel is by his side, rolling the dough and humming happily. Dean’s heart swells at the domestic scene, and he grins at Kevin, who is clutching a bag of Cocoa Puffs in the corner of the kitchen.

 

A voice in his head tells him to ignore this odd behavior, so he turns back to his pie filling and misses the hard look of warning Castiel gives to Kevin. Kevin, ever the smart AP student, realizes when he is out of his depth and exits the kitchen as quickly as possible.

 

Dean thinks the pie turns out better because he and Cas worked together on it, and Cas smiles into his slice, enjoying his lover’s blissful ignorance.

 

\--------------------

 

They capture Crowley.

 

Shove him in a room in the bunker to deal with later.

 

It puts Dean on edge though, having him there. In the bigger picture, the fact that Castiel was somehow able to retain his powers after the Fall and heal Sam is the big miracle that he should be celebrating. But having Crowley there just reminds him even more that no matter how fearsome a foe he may seem to some, so much of his personal life has changed that he cannot rectify the old him with the new. He worries that he’s losing his touch, despite being a better hunter than ever (even Sam comments on it). He worries that Crowley and then everyone will see him as what he really is- Castiel’s good little boy, the role he loves to play most but cannot bear to let anyone see.

 

Although the idea of someone even _accidentally_ seeing him like that has started to get him a little hot. But hell no, that’s a fantasy that is NOT happening.

 

Crowley, being the smug yet brainy demon that he is, picks up on Dean’s over-compensation right away. He wheedles him about it mercilessly, and the effects begin to have their toll on Castiel and Dean’s private time. Dean is embarrassed by his submission, tends to fight it and the bond. He opens up soon enough after Castiel both praises and punishes him, but there is a marked difference in behavior.

 

Castiel simply will not abide by that at all. No one trains his beloved but him.

 

\------------------

 

 

Dean is in that almost-dream again.

 

Except this time he is walking through the bunker, happily plodding along barefoot in his Led Zepplin t-shirt and jeans. He is confused by the end destination, but as he steps into the room where Crawley is being kept he smiles wide, taking in the sight of Castiel.

 

Castiel smiles back, leaning against the wall in his old, ill-fitting suit. He is alone in the room, which Dean knows should be important but he can’t remember why.

 

“My pretty mate.”

 

Dean preens at this, and his smile turns embarrassed. They’ve played this game before. He loves it and hates it in equal measure. It’s one of his favorites, and he never fails to get a mind-bending orgasm out of it.

 

“Show me those little tits, my love. I want to see your form.”

 

Dean blushes and plays coy, leaning back against the closed door and slowwwwly working his shirt above his head. He lets the fabric brush his nipples on the way up and lets out a little giggle, pleased by the approval that flashes through the bond. Then he delicately drops the fabric on the floor, looks up at Cas through his eyelashes and bites his lower lip. He knows if he waits he’ll get further instructions, and he can already feel Cas’ grace working his hole open. It’s rough and clinical today, a sure sign that Dean is in for something spectacular.

 

“You are gorgeous, beloved. Your pants next, I know my little slut doesn’t like to be confined for long.”

 

Dean laughs again, higher than he normally does and shakes his head bashfully. Then he does a slow body roll out of his jeans, letting Cas set the pace with his gaze. When Cas eyes the zipper hungrily, Dean undoes it. When Cas glares at his thighs and the bulge at his groin, he slips his pants down to his ankles and steps out of them.

 

Castiel hums his approval.

 

“Such a good boy for me. Do you like your present?”

 

Dean looks at the floor and flushes further, but he nods eagerly. He’s in a pair of simple, white cotton panties. His ass has gotten even more bounce to it lately, and he fills out the string bikini nicely. He’s also more than half-hard, a small wet-patch formed at the top front of his underwear.

 

“Breath taking as always, beloved. What a naughty thing you are, getting your new panties dirty. I thought you liked my presents?”

 

“I do Cas, ‘m sorry.”

 

Castiel hums, low and soft. Dean begins to fidget where he stands, but he knows better than to cover himself. Castiel will tell him how to be good when he’s ready. Dean just needs to hang on until then.

 

“Turn around, beloved.”

 

Dean does quickly, planting his feet shoulder-width apart. He curves his back a little as well, tilting his ass up up up for Castiel’s approval.

 

“Place your left hand on the door.”

 

Dean grins anew. He knows where this is going and leans forward, resting his weight on his left arm as his right dangles by his side, unmoving for now.

 

“Only seven, I think. But you don’t get to cum. When do you get to cum, Dean?”

 

“O-on your cock or g-grace or not at all, sir.”

 

Castiel sends another wave of approval and pleasure through the bond, just to see Dean shudder and moan. He also starts to hump back a little on the grace that is stretching him, but Castiel will not allow Dean any prostate stimulation yet. That is for later.

 

“Excellent, beloved. You take to your training so well. Begin.”

 

Dean keens high at Castiel’s praise, then goes to work. He slaps his own ass, and hard. He doesn’t dare hold back, and even at the awkward angle he can feel his cheeks jiggle. He knows how obscene it looks, and he relishes the feeling. He wants to be Castiel’s whore, now and always. Castiel praises his submissive mate the entire way through, lauding and cajoling him into a frenzy.

 

“So well-behaved, beloved. I’m going to get you a nice collar one day, a reward for how good you are to me.”

 

“Your ass is _obscene_ , Dean Winchester. A miracle of my father’s creations, I am sure of it.”

 

“You took it so well, darling. Would my good little boy like his treat? I spoil you I know, but with those cock-sucker lips how can’t I? Your holes _beg_ to be filled.”

 

Dean’s left arm is shaking now, and he pants out a quiet “Cas, please fill me up.”

 

His mate is by his side in a flash, turning Dean around and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. It makes Dean sob, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks as the intimate nature of the touch sets him aflame in shame and arousal.

 

Cas smiles at him, kisses his tear-streaked cheeks and tells him he loves him. Then he repositions them so that Castiel is against the door, and Dean is kneeling at his feet. The grace that is still inside him seems to be done stretching him and has now formed a dildo in his ass that presses right up against his prostate, sending magical vibrations all through Dean’s body.

 

“You come when I do, Dean. Perhaps having both your holes filled will satisfy you for a bit. Now get to work, my perfect little slut.”

 

Dean groans and tears open Castiel’s trousers, frantically working himself on the grace-dildo in his ass yet somehow under his panties. He swallows as much of Castiel as he can, choking on his mate’s cock and reveling in the quiet moans his lover makes. Castiel is stillness and patience, stroking Dean’s hair while Dean humps and writhes like a feral thing on the ground before him, desperation come to life.

 

Some of Dean’s desperation must rub off on Castiel, because he is coming down Dean’s throat in less time than normal, eyes glaring at the empty chair behind Dean.

 

Dean cries out around Castiel’s cock as he comes, spasming and still trying to force Castiel further down his throat as his orgasm overtakes him. As Dean’s vision fades to black, he blearily looks up at Castiel and smiles as he slips to the floor, unconscious.

 

Castiel sighs, tucks his impressive girth back into his trousers and addresses a gagged and furious Crowley for the first time since entering the room.

 

“There is nothing you can do to him that I cannot make him do willingly to himself. If you do not cease these childish mind games with my mate, I shall invoke my right as his protector and kill you where you are bound.”

 

Crowley leans back against his chair, flushed yet defeated, a cheeky glint in his eye as he looks at Castiel with a new and appraising air. He nods his acceptance, and Castiel picks Dean up into his arms.

 

“ _Freeing, is it not, beloved? To be oneself even amongst ones enemies. If you have accepted that which others would use to harm you, then you have no weakness_.”

 

In his slumber, Dean murmurs his assent and gets back to his sexy dreams.

 

\-----------------------

 

Castiel’s final lesson for this particular training is not just for Dean’s benefit. His newly found brothers and sisters, rebelling against Metatron and everyone else, have cast an un-favoring eye upon what he and his beloved share. Castiel knows this is in part due to jealousy, and if that were the only emotion behind the threat he thinks he would have reacted better.

 

However, he is not a perfect being.

 

 

Dean awakens to find himself naked, open, and dripping, fully cognizant and staring down at his horny and commanding mate. He glances around, then curses as he realizes that they are on a bed in the middle of fucking nowhere, yet he can feel the presence of other angels around him. They are keeping themselves concealed for now, but he and Cas are not safe here. No matter what his little soldier says.

 

“They think our union flawed, beloved. That an angel cannot successfully mate a human, that they will never balance each other properly.”

 

Dean’s eyes snap back to Castiel’s, and he sees the fury in his mates gaze at this accusation. He feels through their bond the possession and desire Cas has for him, and he returns it in equal measure.

 

“Show them how wrong they are.”

 

Dean laughs, bends down and kisses his lover. His wonderful mate, who has freed him in so many ways. He has even given him this, something Dean would never have known how to ask for.

 

Still laughing against Castiel’s mouth, Dean raises his hips and impales himself on Cas’ cock.

 

Dean sets a brutal pace, riding Castiel hard and fast as he claws at the angel underneath him. He bites and kisses at Castiels shoulders, his lips, his neck. He wrestles with Castiel in fun, playing at pinning him down only to choke in ecstasy as Castiel emits a growl and closes a hand over his throat.

 

Dean looks up then, tilting his head back so Castiel can hold him by his neck as he fucks into him. He feels a gentle breeze, he sees the many stars above. He knows that there are others watching, and he fucking loves it. Loves his mate, loves being fucked, loves submitting to Cas and Cas alone. His wonderful angel.

 

Dean comes with his back bowed, untouched and crying out as Castiel explodes underneath him, unleashing his grace in a claiming and protective manner on Dean. Dean feels like his skin has been scrubbed raw in ecstasy yet all he wants is more, and his orgasm takes minutes to end.

 

And through it all, Castiel holds him up. After all, he has his heart in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always welcome! Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> http://versus21.tumblr.com/


End file.
